Ruby Pinch/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Luna wreath pegasus foals S1E02.png|As a pegasus Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Bridle Gossip Tumbleweed S1E9.png|Watch out, Berry Pinch! Mom is gonna pull you inside! Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png|Sorry, too late! Call of the Cutie Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Berry Pinch and the others watching Diamond Tiara getting all of the attention as usual. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind Berry Pinch S1E12.png|Talking to Tootsie Flute. Ponies look aghast S1E12.png Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png Twilight explains potential S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Fluttershy flag waver S1E23.png|Fluttershy getting ready to start the race. Filly Fluttershy spinning S1E23.png|The racers rush past and make Fluttershy go spinning. Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png Filly Rainbow flying through the cloud ring S1E23.png Earth pony on a cloud S1E23.png|Watches Rainbow Dash zoom by. Amazed crowd S1E23.png|Cheering for Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. Season two Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Can you find Berry Pinch? If you're having trouble, keep reading this: she's in between Piña Colada (unicorn error) and Dinky Hooves. Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Wow, Berry Pinch really loves Piña Colada and Noi! Berry Pinch ID.png|Berry Pinch, Dinky Doo, Noi, Piña Colada, Tootsie Flute, Aura, Princess Erroria, Tornado Bolt and Cotton Cloudy are SO CUTE! The Cutie Pox School S2E6.png Students gathering around Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png|Berry Pinch is so playful! Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Apple Bloom spinning the hoop S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png Apple Bloom noticing another cutie mark S2E06.png Tiara and Spoon 9 S2E6.png Laughter and anger S02E06.png Tiara and Spoon 10 S2E6.png Tiara and Spoon 11 S2E06.png Class Stare S2E6.png Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Ponies watching S2E06.png Everyone impressed at Apple Bloom's skill S2E6.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Zecora and ponies looking at the flower S2E06.png Apple Bloom pounces S02E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well The Mysterious Mare Do Well is not Twilight Sparkle S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Hearth's Warming Eve Scootaloo tongue stuck S2E11.png|Uh Oh, she's stuck The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png|Ah, the innocence of children. Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Smiling Cherry Berry song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie skipping fillies S2E18.png Hurricane Fluttershy Summer Flight Camp Taunts S02E22.png Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|Berry Pinch admiring Featherweight's cutie mark. Journalism might be the way S02E23.png Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo "such a good idea" S2E23.png What's and Editor in Chief S2E23.png Sweetie Belle pleased with herself S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png Reaction to Diamond Tiara S02E23.png Everypony staring at Diamond Tiara S2E23.png Fillies Reading2 S02E23.png|Berry Pinch reading the newspaper. Reaction to the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Filly Twilight reads S2E25.png Berry Pinch.png Season three One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Cheerilee, Aura, Tornado Bolt, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. Spike at Your Service Spike runaway balloon S3E09.png Magical Mystery Cure Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png Princess Twilight Sparkle singing S3E13.png Season four Flight to the Finish Rainbow Dash soars into classroom S4E05.png Aura "maybe it's me" S4E05.png Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png|Chatting with Dinky Doo. Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png Scootaloo looks at her wings S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in cheerleader outfits S4E05.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon angry S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Berry Pinch with a balloon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Berry Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight Time Foals hear Diamond Tiara S4E15.png Foals gathering around Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Foals running S4E15.png Line of ponies S4E15.png The line of foals S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Foals staring at Twilight S4E15.png Foals staring S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Twilight being begged for autographs S4E15.png Twilight signing autographs S4E15.png Twilight sees CMC leaving the Hay Burger S4E15.png Pipsqueak excited S4E15.png Twilight pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers "free lemonade for a week" S4E15.png Scootaloo getting a hoof shining S4E15.png Scootaloo looking at her hoof S4E15.png Unnamed filly "your gratitude is thanks enough" S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Angry mob of foals at Diamond Tiara's house S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight addressing foals in the library S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png Twilight, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon watching S4E15.png CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png Twilight, Tiara, and Silver covered in applesauce S4E15.png Silver Spoon "they didn't come here to learn after all" S4E15.png Twilight "neither did any of you" S4E15.png Foals leaving the library S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies getting ready S4E16.png Leap of Faith Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Category:Character gallery pages